Learn From the Enemy
by shreya27r
Summary: Sequel to All Around the World. They say being a princess isn't all as it seems. Emma can relate to that, but in a totally different way. There's just one thing she has to remember. Trust no one.


Learn From the Enemy  
Chapter 1

Author's Note: Lots more Megaforce than Samurai, but more Samurai towards the end.

They say I learned from the enemy. That what I used to be bad at is now one of my top specialties. That I'm a totally changed person. Sometimes, I don't know who I am at all because I've changed so much. And this didn't just happen all out of the blue. It was actually the complete opposite.  
My name is Emma Goodall, and I am the Princess of Thareld.

Thareld was a kingdom that was almost everything a fairytale would call a true palace. It was as if a Disney princess movie blew up in Thareld's face. Anyway, this whole thing would make a lot more sense if you heard everything, so here's where it began…

Emma and Troy walked down the runway from the airplane. They had just gotten back from their one-month vacation around the world, and the simultaneously changing time zones were draining the life out of both of them.

They had both planned to spend a couple of days to relax and get some time off, but obviously did their ranger duties cut in between and brought them to the Command Center that night.

"What is it Gosei?" Troy asked half awake, Emma about to pass out in his arms. The others were already there, but the duo had just landed.

"Look at who I found passed out in the middle of the road, Troy," Jake said, turning his head. "It's Em- woah."

"What do you mean it's Emma?" Troy asked. Emma walked up to the person on the bed in front of Gosei.

"This person looks just like Emma, but she's dressed like royalty, rangers. I called you all here because I have a mission for you all," Gosei said. "Snap your fingers to get into the clothes for your mission."

All the rangers did, and they appeared in a ranger suit very similar to the SPD Rangers' S.W.A.T. mode. Except for Emma. She was dressed in the same blue gown as the person who was on the bed. The girl got up from the bed and made her way over to Emma.

The others were astonished when they saw two identical girls looking at each other.

"Good evening, Miss Emma. I am Princess Eleanor of Thareld. I have come here in great danger, and Gosei said he knew you would help."

"Well, I'm not a fan of the princess thing."

"Not a problem. Just call me Ella to get over with it."

"Ella, Emma. This is so messed up," Gia whispered to Jake.

"But Emma, to be a princess, you'll need this." Ella took off her tiara and placed it on Emma's head. Emma stepped back in bewilderment.

"Wait, what? I'm not going to be a princess. What's going on?" Emma sputtered in fear.

"Pink ranger, you are going to switch places with Princess Eleanor. She has been believed to be in great danger in her kingdom, so we'll need you to take her position. You will be traveling to Atorva tomorrow to begin your princess training. Atorva is where her kingdom, Thareld, is located."

"Well, why is she in trouble?"

"Someone's planning to kill me, and I'm worried it's someone close."

"Is this really necessary? We can just go with you as your bodyguards instead of me having to act as you."

"I would prefer if we did it this way."

"Idiot," Emma muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said let's go."

So now as you can see, I'm not actually the real Princess of Thareld. It's just a setup for whoever the princess was so called "accusing". Things actually got a lot worse when we got to Thareld. As a princess, it's required to have all these classes to make you supposedly perfect, but I already mastered them all.

So when we started to train, the mentors knew something was odd when I was good at things Ella was terrible at. For example-

"Princess, it's time for your jousting class with Monsieur Andrew," Simpleton said when the rangers and Ella entered the huge ballroom where Emma was to practice.

As her mentor walked in, she curtsied in her outfit which was shaped exactly like her Megaforce suit, a small skirt attached to the rim of her top with leggings and knee-high boots. He bowed in return, and Emma couldn't help but note that he looked almost like Troy.

Troy sat in one of the seats in the aisles near the ends of the room, and Emma held her sword near her face, positioning for stance.

"Now Princess, we'll be doing something different. Most of your life, you'll be listening to music. So today, you'll be fighting some of my friends," he gestured to men that resembled ninjas. "To the song Mermaid by Train." Emma gasped loudly, looking to Troy. It was their special song which he always sang to her. He smiled to assure her.

She looked around at the ninja men and held her stance, waiting for the music to play and for her to attack them.

"There is a fake gun around this room too," her mentor added. "If you can use your instincts to find it in here, you may attack us with it." Emma remembered what Ella told her in secret.

The song started to play, Emma remembering where Troy would hum this part of the song to her and stroke her hair. She really wanted to spend time with him alone, but this ruined it all.

The first few ninjas approached her, and she immediately flicked them all away.

"Wow," Andrew said. "That was a bit unexpected from you. It seems today you've really got it in you." He himself started to go against her when all the other ninja men had fallen down. She felt this was the time find the gun remembering what Ella said.

Sensing it was in a hard spot, she realized it was in one of the rooms on the walls. Knowing it would be near the ground to make it easy, she ran to the r=nearest one and front-flipped inside. She kept blocking his slashes on her with her sword, and she eventually found the pistol under a chair.

Pulling it out, she aimed at him with it and got out of the room. He held his arms up, but he then ran up to her with his sword and cornered her on the wall, placing his arm leaned next to her head. His face was inches away from hers, and she was desperately trying to get out of his reach.

"You're looking even more beautiful for some reason today, Ella," he whispered in her neck. She pushed him away. He hit the wall on the opposite side of the wall, and he was glued there in shock. She took the sword in her hand, tossed it a few times, contemplating, and she threw it right next to his left ear, nicking his ear. Blood gushed down his neck, and she aimed the gun at his forehead, transforming into her Megaforce suit.

"Well, I am pretty awesome, you know," she said. She, Andrew, and the others were the only ones in the room with no cameras, so it was safe to do.

"Then I guess you should watch out for what I'm about to do, Emilia," he said. He blew straight in front of him at Emma, and the air turned to blak sand as he turned into a dark phoenix.

"So am I your first enemy, Emilia?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Am I, Emily?"

"I guess you are, idiot." She unleashed her Phoenix Shot and shot him where his heart was supposed to be… in his chest. But it affected him as much as a regular scar.

"That's not where my heart is, Emma. Any Phoenix master would know. I guess you're not."

"Then I guess it's here," Emma said. She shot at his lower right foot, and he fell to the ground with a thud. Emma sighed in relief and walked over to the others.

"You didn't tell me this would happen, Ella!" she yelled. Ella walked up to her.

"Because it was a coincidence which I was sure wouldn't happen."

"Then I was right. This whole thing is a joke. I'm expected by the princess that I'm arbitrarily supposed to kill people close to her in thought they were dangerous. What if he was innocent? Ella, he nearly kissed me!"

"Then I would be right, but it would've been for the better. Precautionary measures as we say here on Thareld." Emma's eyes widened when she felt a Phoenix sense rise, and she turned around. Andrew's phoenix body was trying to get up, so she shot it once again in its heart. He died.

"Thareld is messed up, Ella."

"Then I suppose it would be difficult for you to adjust to becoming princess, fraud." Emma glared at her. The boom-box was still belting out Mermaid, and Emma shot it once with her pistol without looking behind, keeping her eyes on Ella.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you do something to kill me."

"Trust me, you're in for a bunch of surprises, sweetie." Ella smiled at her mockingly and walked fancily out of the room, leaving Emma with her ranger friends.

"Guys," she said relieved. They smiled and engaged in a group hug. They let go, leaving Emma and Troy staring at each other. Emma smiled.

"Emilia?" Troy asked, an eyebrow raised and smiling like a toddler. She noted it made him seem handsome.

"It's my real name."

"How come he knows it?"

"We both have the phoenix sense, and that gives him access to everything about me. The national bird of Thareld is the phoenix. He said something to me through telepathy in between, though."

"What was it?" Troy grasped her shoulders.

"That Ella hates the pink ranger."

"Oh dear god," Troy said before he pulled Emma close to him.

Ella was planning to kill me.


End file.
